everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunny Blanc
|birthday = January 21st |log = }} Bunny Blanc is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit, and she is currently a student at Ever After High. She was stuck in WonderlandKitty Cheshire's 'Signature - Rebels' diary before her subsequent trip to Ever After, where she is currently staying with Alistair and the rest of the Wonderlandians. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of her general belief in following her path in life. She takes great delight in starting the entire Wonderland tale by taking after her father. Portrayers In English she is voiced by Karen Strassman. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa. Character Personality Bunny is shy, however she's also quite intelligent. She is often nervous when it comes to solving problems, so she's dependent on her friends for that. Bunny's rather mature, patient and unassertive towards others and is frequently on-time wherever she goes, regardless if she's lost her way. Because of that, she's described to be never stressed and quite cool-headed.Bunny Blanc's back-of-the-box blurb However, unlike all of the White Rabbits before her, she somehow manages to be on time wherever she has to go, whenever. Bunny herself believes this is just sheer luck occurring on countless occasions, considering that her luck also brought her to Ever After. Appearance Bunny has the ability to transform into a bunny. In her human form, Bunny has light pink skin and shoulder-length white hair with a fringe. In her bunny form, she has big green eyes and a pink nose, with white fur. Bunny usually incorporates stopwatches, and clocks in her designs, which also fit her destiny as the future White Rabbit. In her human-like form, she possesses a peach-like skin tone(more white in the artwork), blue-green eyes, and typically wears clothing with faux fur and black gloves like her father. Interests Despite being one of the newest students at Ever After High, Bunny considers Ever After more fruitful than she'd realized - she enjoys taking part in school clubs and being part of her community. For example, under a short amount of time, Bunny had joined the school band in which she plays horn, Track and Shield, and even the Royal Student Council. She also is part of the Party Planning Committee. As a side interest, Bunny also plays chess with Alistair in his chess club. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her father is the White Rabbit, but her mother is unknown. Friends She is close with all Wonderlandians but is closest to Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Romance Bunny has a crush on Alistair Wonderland. She gets jealous when he talks with other girls, but she feels he has always seen her as a friend. This changes in the Carnival Date line. Timeline * July 08, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny Lapin. This would turn out to be her preliminary name. * February 06, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny White. This would turn out to be her second preliminary name. * May 07, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny Blanc. * Mid December, 2014: Bunny Blanc makes her diary debut in Kitty Cheshire's diary, which doll has an early Australian release. * January 14, 2015: Bunny Blanc appears in the Greek trailer of "Spring Unsprung". * February 06, 2015: Bunny Blanc appears in "Spring Unsprung". * December 15, 2015: Bunny Blanc makes her book debut in ''Fairy's Got Talent''. Notes * Bunny's last name is the French definition for "white". Regarding her last name, Bunny had two preliminary names - the first being Bunny Lapin (which is also French, meaning "rabbit"), and the second being Bunny White. Gallery Profile art - Bunny Blanc II.jpg Profile art - Carnival Date Bunny.jpg Profile art - Archery Club Bunny.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Bunny I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Bunny II.jpg Bunny Sweet Treats.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royals Category:Students